Midnight Tease
by SpunkMonkii
Summary: A love that never tasted so good. A brother protecting the one he loves. An evil king ready to meet his doom. She never knew what she was getting into when he bit her and left his mark...for good. 69 Eyes fanfic!


1Chapter 1:

Inside an aging castle, a seventeen year old prince leans against the door of the throne room, listening to his father give orders to carry out a gruesome plan. "Just make sure the job is done tonight!" The young looking king snapped to his servants. The boy's eyes widened and he knew he had to warn his brother before it was too late. He ran, leaving footprints on the dusty floor. He reached his brother's old wooden door and realized that Jussi had only minutes before the orders would be carried out. He opened the door, and it groaned in protest, as he shut it quickly behind him. The prince looked at his sleeping, younger brother; his sad eyes filled with regret. Jussi looked so peaceful; he had no knowledge of the conspiracy that had taken place in the throne room below them. The seventeen year old quickly ran to his brother's satin bed and shook him. "Jussi, they're coming! Jussi wake up!" he said in hushed tones looking back at the door. Jussi's crystal blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of his brother's voice. "What! What do you want Jyrki?" he grumbled.

Jussi! You only have minutes possibly seconds to live." Jyrki said in a strained voice. Jussi sat up and looked at Jyrki with suspicious eyes.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"The conspiracy theory was true. Dad wants to kill you so that you can never be king!"

Jussi grabbed his brother by the throat with one hand and lifted him off the floor, his muscles flexing as if Jyrki was a dumbbell.

"How do I know you're not part of it?" Jussi demanded. Jyrki gasped for breath and said, "I'm your brother. Trust me, please!"

Jussi sneered, "That's exactly why I shouldn't trust you. You can't have the throne if there is a younger heir!"

Jyrki grabbed his brother's wrist trying to loosen the iron grip. "I love you! I could care less about the throne, and dad knows that. Brother's honor." Jussi's grip loosened a little as he listened outside his door. "Now would be a good time to kill him," he heard a man say. "Shh he can still hear you!" another voice whispered violently. Jussi let go of his brother's throat. "Goodbye brother," Jussi whispered. Jyrki pushed him towards the open window and whispered, "Run; run as fast as you can. Don't look back, but promise me that you'll never forget you're a prince of the Night World." Jussi nodded and in the next moment he turned his back on his whole family, on what he was born to do, and leapt out the window to save his life.

Jussi ran until he was miles away from the ancient Castle Vuori. He stopped running long enough to turn around and gaze on his former birthplace. "I'll miss you brother," he whispered, and once more continued to flee Helsinki City. He eventually ran onto an abandoned dirt road. Knowing he was safe, he stopped running long enough to look at his surroundings. The full moon highlighted everything around him from the old pine trees to the small steam a few feet away. All the nocturnal animals were silent as their eyes watched the mysterious, but powerful prince. Jussi knew he was alone, and for the first time in his life he felt helpless. The pine trees rustled, but there was no wind. Jussi closed his eyes and sensed everything around him, making sure he wasn't set up by his own brother. He sensed another presence near him; but, he couldn't tell if it was human or vampire. "Come out, or I'll come in and kill you," he threatened, opening his eyes. The trees rustled again. "If you let me see your face, I might just let you live," he teased. After a moment, a thin blonde sixteen-year-old girl with silvery-green eyes walked out from behind the trees and made her way toward him. "Are you going to kill me now?" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips. He glanced at her, appalled that she was brave enough to come near him. "Do you want to run?" he asked.

She shrugged, looked away from him, and whispered, "You'll probably catch me before I even take one step." He frowned, wondering why she sounded so negative. "How do you know that you won't get away?" he asked curiously. She looked at him like he was stupid and said, "I know who you are, and more importantly I know what you are." He shrugged and gave a small sly smile. "I promise I'll let you get away, if you...kiss me." She rolled her eyes and said, "Like I would kiss a vampire." He backed away from her and asked, "aren't' you one yourself?" She glared at him and said, "Are you really _that_ stupid?" He shook his head and asked, "What do you mean? You are a vampire aren't you?"

She looked away shocked that he would consider her to be a vampire, then whispered, "I thought that the _royal_ princes of the Night World were the smart ones." Jussi leaned in and inhaled. At first he smelled nothing, but then the scent of black cherry and sandalwood almost knocked him on his feet. He groaned as his canines became longer, thinner, and sharper. His normally blue eyes transformed to a dark hunter green, the eyes of a predator. He leapt on top of her knocking her to the ground. As she fell, his lips brushed her neck. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth and prepared to sink his teeth into her soft skin. To any passerby, they would look like two lovers on the road enjoying each other's company. The scent hit him again and she said, "Would you just bite me and get it over with?" He could tell she was a bit annoyed, but not scared. He pulled back, puzzled. "What now?" she asked as he sat on top of her. "You are the first person who actually wants me to bite them. Why is that?" he asked trying to distract himself. She looked away and muttered, "I've got nothing to live for. "He looked away from her as the thought of drinking her blood entered his mind again. "Well, are you going to bite me or not?"

He looked at her and saw that she was sulking now. He stood up as he closed his eyes. She stood up as well and started walking away from him. His eyes snapped open and he asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around a fraction and casually answered, "Anywhere away from you." She continued walking; and he ran in front of her.

"Tell me why you want to die."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." She tried to move, but his gaze held her in place.

"I want to know more."

She looked straight at him and said, "I don't really care. Now let me go or bite me." He picked her up and started walking.

"I have a different idea. I'll kidnap you, learn why you want me to bite you so badly, and then I'll decide what I'm going to do."

She ignored him. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered with a smirk on his face. He stopped as the wind blew against him. Her scent hit him again; his grip tightened as he felt his canines against his lower lip. "Hello, fragile human being in your arms here!" she said, pushing against him. He closed his eyes and held his breath, hoping that the urge to bite her would pass.

"Would you stop doing that?" he growled under his breath. She pushed harder, hoping he would get aggravated and she'd get what she wanted.

"It doesn't make my job any easier. I don't want to turn you." He opened his eyes and almost released his grip no her completely, as it finally hit him.

"Wait that's what you want isn't it?" She stopped pushing against him and just stared. "Only a royal can turn you, and not just any royal. Only the royal that is destined for the crown can turn humans into vampires; and that would be me." He looked down at her and stared, "That's why you were so calm when I was on top of you."

She kicked him and said, "Maybe I just liked you being on to of me." He laughed and put her down.

"You're not going to be able to hurt me." She rolled her eyes and asked, "So why are you fleeing the city?"

"My brother's conspiracy theory was proven correct." She narrowed her eyes and said, "Can you please elaborate on that? I have plenty of time for the long version if I'm going to be stuck with you."

He nodded and with a wicked grin he added, "If I tell you, then promise to tell me why you want to be a vampire so badly. "

She sighed and nodded. He looked up at the sky once more and said, "First we have to find a cave or some kind of shelter away from the sun. I haven't had anything to drink in three days. "He grabbed her hand, and she led him off of the dirt road and into the forest. After several minutes of walking in silence, the sky started getting lighter. "Uhhh....can we please hurry up?!" he asked, getting agitated. She rolled her eyes and pointed straight ahead. "Use your eyes once in a while; you'd see that we're standing in front of a cave." He hissed and let go of her hand. She turned around before entering the cave and saw a teen with medium length black hair, jogging down the road they had been walking on moments before. He stopped, kneeled on the ground closed his eyes, and inhaled. "Jussi....," The teen whispered to himself. The girl turned around to face Jussi. "You're Jussi Vuori?! I thought you were Jyrki Vuori!" Jussi quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the cave. "Shh! Do you want him to hear you? I don't want anyone to know where I am."

"You're supposed to be the king of Helsinki City! You're abandoning your duty to your people!" She exclaimed. He cut her off and said, "I'll explain later, but for now can we please just go farther into the cave?" She nodded, and they continued their journey deeper into the cave.

"So you know my name, but I don't know yours." Jussi stated as they walked past the stalactites and stalagmites. She looked over at him and shrugged. "My name is of no importance to you." He stopped walking and grabbed her wrist. "Your name is important to me. It is rude to not tell me your name. I am a prince, and I demand to know your name." She rolled her eyes and motioned around the cave. "Well _prince_ Jussi, you are out of your city. You can't command anyone out here. You have no power here! If you ask nicely I might just tell you my name." Jussi stood there speechless. "Fine... my fair maiden, I wonder would you please tell me your name?" She giggled and replied, "Well my fair prince, my name is Roxi Malone." He smiled and kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to know you." She batted her eyes and said, "The pleasure is all mine your highness." He let go of her hand as the scent of her blood came rushing back to his memory. "You are thirsty aren't you?" He looked away and nodded, "I am sorry that I am this way." She nodded and walked away letting Jussi clear his mind. Jussi sighed and stared off trying to forget how her scent attracted him. "I must hunt tonight." He decided and followed in Roxi's footsteps. When he got to the back of the cave he put on a fake smile. "Everything's all right now." He said his eyes lingering on her neck. She sighed and said, "You're lying. I can see how bad you want my blood now." He looked away disgusted with himself. "Is it that obvious?" She nodded and whispered, "I understand how bad it is for you to be stuck in here with me, while you're thirsty." He went and sat at the opposite end of the cavern of where she was standing. "It's not going to help that much." She whispered. He closed his eyes and listened to all the creatures around him. "Tell me why you fled Helsinki City." She stated trying to help his discomfort.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She nodded and he continued.

"Ten years ago our mother had a quite mysterious death. She was found next to my father with a wooden steak in her heart. It was quite odd that they would kill the queen, but not the king. Then three weeks ago, our father held a meeting without me or my brother, so Jyrki eavesdropped in on the conversation. He heard something about a wooden sword and coronation so he assumed that father was making a conspiracy to kill me, since the youngest gets the throne. I never believed that father would kill me, but then again father was always power hungry.

So I fled in the night because of Jyrki's warning. Here I am, with you." He finished his eyes far off. Roxi walked over and sat next to him. He leaned away, not trusting himself anywhere near her neck. "Roxi…" He breathed. She leaned in and said, "It's ok Jussi. You need it more than I do." He glared at her and stood up. "Don't you ever think for one moment that I need your blood more than you do." He walked across the cavern floor and sat down leaning his head against the wall. He could feel his lungs starting to burn as he felt her emotions. She was hurt. He sighed and said, "Don't worry, I promise I'll be fine. Just no free donations right now. I just might take more than I need, leaving you dead." She nodded and he smiled knowing that he pleased her. A moment of silence elapsed the cave. "Tell me what its like." Jussi started. Roxi looked over at him, "Tell you what, what's like?" She was clearly puzzled he thought as he felt her emotions. "Tell me about the human world. I've never been able to go out in public without someone labeling me a vampire." Roxi smiled and replied to his question, "It's the most amazing thing ever! There are beautiful day animals everywhere. The food is delicious, roast pheasant mashed potatoes, sweet tea. The meat is hot and greasy and it tastes so good. Then you have to wipe the grease off of your face or fingers because there's so much. My mother could make the best honey glazed chicken ever. She would coat it with brown sugar just after it finished roasting. The mashed potatoes were even better. Mom would cook the potatoes until they were soft and mushy, then she would take them out of the pot and smash them with a potato masher. She'd add salt and pepper and garlic. They were so good, since they were homemade. That's how I like things homemade." Jussi nodded listening with interest, his imagination soaring, imagining Roxi at the table with her mother and father. "Don't forget the sweet tea." She said in a serious tone. "Mom would go and get the tea leaves and she'd put it in hot water. Waiting for it to boil, then when it was done boiling she would add the sugar cubes and I'd stand there watching it dissolve."

Jussi smiled as Roxi's eyes lit up with happiness describing her favorite things. "What about the sun?" Jussi asked remembering the warmth once. Roxi looked straight at Jussi and said, "It's too bright. I don't really like it that much." Jussi frowned and said, "You wouldn't say that if you lived in darkness the majority of your life." Roxi stood up and stretched. "Jussi, you can go outside whenever you want. You know about the sun." Jussi looked away ashamed. "What, you've never been outside in the sun have you?" He looked straight at her and replied, "I have been in the sun, it's just I don't get to go in it that often, only because…never mind." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me." She whispered. He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "No I'm not going to tell you. It's private." He sunk back into a negative mood. She let go of his shoulder and walked back over to the other side of the damp cave. "Fine be that way." She snapped. He shrugged and stood up. "I'll be back." He whispered violently. He walked all the way back to the mouth of the cave, yearning to hear the song of the morning bird. He stopped when he saw where the sun shone in the cave. Jussi sat down and waited for the morning serenade to come. After a few minutes a little bird started singing in a high pitched voice. He smiled listening to the music reminded him of his mother. She always used to sing to him before he fell asleep at night. He looked back where him and Roxi were staying and then to sunlight. How could a girl so pretty be so ignorant? Why did she want to get bitten? Why did she hate the sunlight? Why did she leave her parents? He had so many questions he wanted to ask her; he knew he'd only get very few answers. He groaned and stood up. He wanted nothing more than to be at home in his comfortable bed, waking up and wishing his brother a good morning. "Jyrki…please find a way to defeat father." Jussi whispered under his breath as he started walking back to his temporary "home". Roxi looked up as Jussi entered the room. He sensed she wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"Just tell me and get it over with." He said in a gentle tone. She looked straight at him, "How'd you know I needed to tell you something." He smiled and shrugged. She stood up clearly frustrated. "Tell me!" She demanded her silver-green eyes blazing. Jussi shrugged, "Secret." She groaned and went to hit him. "You and your secrets!" He laughed and sat down. "Now why do you want to get bitten?" Her anger quickly vanished and she suddenly became very quiet. "You promised." He reminded her. She nodded and sat down again taking a few deep breaths. "Jussi… I hate the day world. I love the night time, but my parents don't understand. I've always wondered what it would be like to be strong or fast or just even perfect." Jussi sensed she was lying. "Stop the lying. That's the one thing I ask, is you to be completely honest. Honesty will get you what you want faster than a lie." He stopped wondering where that came from. He hadn't heard that saying in ten years, since his mother died. "Fine, I'm not normal. You can tell that just by my eyes. Well, I'm small and blonde. I might be pretty, but I'm not strong. I've always been the underdog, and I'm tired of it. One day this boy with gorgeous rusty brown hair came into town. He was my new neighbor. I thought he was kind of cute, so I went and introduced myself to him. We started talking and then his mother walked in and asked us if we wanted something do eat.

" I declined and then politely, left. One night, around midnight, he asked if I would like to go for a walk with him I was thrilled that he wanted to do something with me, so I climbed out of my window it was past my curfew and my parents wouldn't have let me leave, so I had to sneak out and walked to the end of my street, where he met me. He suggested that we walk to the woods and "talk." Off we went .I don't remember what was said. After awhile, he leaned over and began kissing me. I accepted this, but when he began to shift his weight on top of me, I pulled away and tried to start up the conversation again. He started kissing me again and this time pushed me onto my back. I began telling him that I wanted to stop - and it was from there that things began spinning horribly out of control.

"He didn't stop and although I said "no" many times and tried to fight him, he raped me. I don't remember how he got my skirt off, and sometimes I still am angry at myself for not being strong enough to fight him off, but he won. After it was over, he threw my clothes at me and told me to get dressed. He had ejaculated on my stomach and I can still remember what he said, "That stuff sticks to everything. Use your skirt to clean yourself off." He told me to stop crying several times. Then he said that he wanted to "hold me," and he didn't let me go until he had "held me" for what seemed like an eternity. Then he said that he needed to go home and he left. He told everybody it was consensual. And so did I. I made up this alternate reality for myself, in which I had some control and I made myself believe that it was consensual. I don't think the word "rape" was in my vocabulary at the time. It certainly didn't occur to me that a crime had been committed when I was walking home, or when I was taking a shower, or the next day when I stayed home from school and laid in bed crying. I was so ashamed and felt like I had done something bad - and I was afraid to tell my parents because I had been doing something wrong at the time - sneaking out. So I told no one. I kept it a secret and didn't say a word about it" Jussi was enraged. How could someone hurt her? She was so gentle and precious. A delicate, precious flower, abused and taken advantage of. "I'm going to kill him!" He whispered low, under his breath. "No! Stay out of it!" Roxi demanded. Jussi stood up and glared. "You're going to go back to your town and show me who he is! I swear to you he's going to regret taking advantage of you."

"Jussi stop!" Roxi protested.

"No! Don't tell me what to do! You don't force someone to have sex with you!" He turned around and with all his strength punched a whole in the wall, making the whole cave shake with his rage. Roxi just sat in silence, too scared to say anything. "Is that why you left? Did you feel like you disgraced your parents because you disobeyed them?" She nodded tears started to fill her eyes. "When I become king, all sick bastards like him will die! I'll personally hunt them down and kill them!" He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Well we'd better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day today, and we can only go out a night. She nodded and they broke apart from their hug. He laid at one end of the cavern, and she laid at the opposite end. Minutes passed by until Roxi finally fell asleep. Jussi looked at her peaceful face. He felt sympathy towards her. He stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead. The scent of Black cherry and crushed sandalwood overwhelmed him. The bloodlust was too strong for him to ignore. His mouth went straight to her neck as his fangs came out again. He opened his mouth and right before he bit into her skin he heard, "Good job my son. I knew you were just like me." The voice snapped Jussi out of his bloodlust and he turned around and saw his father with a smug, satisfied grin on his face. Jussi howled with rage and he let go of Roxi and lunged. His father stepped out of the way and Jussi fell face foreword on the ground. He hissed and tried to attack his father. "Jussi! Jussi! Wake up!" He woke up and his fangs sank into skin. Before he knew it he was drinking warm, fresh blood. His eyes closed at the taste of bliss. "Jussi…stop." He heard someone whisper. He ignored the voice though. He felt hands trying to push him away. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of a girl with fragile blonde hair and silvery-green eyes. Who was she? He wondered. Then the voice of reason hit him. The voice of his calm, composed human side. _This is Roxi. She's hiding out with you. She's going to die if you don't quit drinking her blood. The blood you refused to have earlier, because you didn't want to turn her into a vampire._ He pulled away as the animal in him calmed down. "What have I done?" He asked disgusted. He shoved her away and closed his eyes tears falling down his face. The cave was in complete silence, except for the sound of Jussi crying. "Jussi…stop crying." Roxi said crawling next to him. "Go away. I'm a monster." He moaned, clearly depressed. "Jussi I'm fine. You didn't take that much." She comforted. "Go to sleep." He said using as much force as he could to make her bend to his will. She collapsed on him, knocked out, from the force of his power. He stared at her and groaned.

In two days she would become a vampire. Not just any vampire. She would become his wife, and he knew for a fact that he didn't love her, or did he? He wasn't sure anymore. He was thrown into a world that he didn't completely understand. He stoked her fragile blonde hair and closed his eyes as memories of his mother flooded back to him. That's who Roxi reminded him of. His mother was small, determined and independent. That's what Roxi was like. She was small, and although people underestimate her, she proves them wrong. Even if people give up on her, she still perseveres and she succeeds in the end. Roxi was independent like his mother, she didn't need anyone to do anything for her. She liked doing things her way, and she doesn't like it when others do it for her. He sighed opening his eyes again. He looked down at Roxi's neck, licking his lips. The creature in him was calm, but how much longer would Roxi's blood sustain him. The warmth of it was too much. The way it ran down his throat was like pure bliss. He shuttered thinking about drinking her blood again. He gently got up, making no noise and walked out of the cave. "Well, well well." Someone started. Jussi turned around to see if anyone was around. He didn't see anyone. Then a small old woman appeared. "What…who are you?" Jussi asked his eyes never leaving the woman. She gave an old blind smile," I am a shape shifter. But the real question is, who are you, and what are you?" Jussi frowned and replied, "I don't have to answer to you. I'm a prince." She nodded and replied, "I know that youngling, but are you educated enough to be a king. Are you the rightful heir to the throne?" Jussi shrugged scratching his hair. "I don't know honestly. I want to make the people happy, but how do I please those who aren't happy?" The lady smiled and started walking away, motioning for Jussi to follow her. "Where are we going?" He asked looking back at the cave. "Oh yes…get your girl. You can no longer stay in that cave." Jussi started walking when the old woman whacked him with her cane. "Hurry it up boy, I don't have all day!" Jussi muttered a string of curses and ran into the cave, lifting Roxi gently, as if she was a feather and ran back out. "Good now, lets continue our journey." She continued walking away. Jussi followed wondering how old she was. "This is my home." She finally said after an hour of walking in silence in the woods. Jussi entered the clearing, seeing a little straw hut and a small campfire with soup cooking. "You can lay her down there." She pointed to a small mat next to the fire, "Me and you have some things we need to talk about." Jussi nodded gently laying Roxi down. He went and sat on the log in front of the fire. The old crone sat across from him, lighting a pipe. "Now I understand you bit this young lady." Jussi looked over at Roxi's neck as the memory flashed back from last night. He looked back at the lady and nodded. "Are you the youngest prince of Helsinki City?" He nodded again, still unable to find his voice. She took another puff of her pipe her beady eyes staring at him. "Tell me your vampire secrets. I need to know them in order to ensure her a safe transition from human to vampire."

Jussi hesitated, "Father said those secrets were forbidden to be spoken of." The lady stared at him, waiting for him to confess. He took one long look at Roxi and whispered, "I'm only going to share them once, so I guess she should be awake when I tell them…if she is to be my wife." The old lady nodded and walked over to Roxi. "Wake up my child, leave the world of dreams you so enjoy being in." Roxi inhaled but her eyes stayed shut. The old woman looked at Jussi and glared. "What did you do to her? She won't wake from her slumber." Jussi looked at Roxi and with as much force as he could he telepathically said _"Wake up Roxi. It is time you learned my vampire history…and my secrets." _Roxi's eyes fluttered open and she stood up and smiled. The old lady looked at Jussi then at Roxi curiously. "You two are a curious couple. Human and Vampire Prince." She shuffled back to her seat and Jussi motioned for Roxi to sit next to him. She looked at him and he heard her thoughts loud and clear. _What do you mean your history and your secrets._ He ignored the fact he could hear her thoughts, hoping they would go away soon. He took a deep breath and said, "Over a hundred years ago, my great grandfather ran into this temptress. She was Lucifer's mistress. She was the only person he loved. Well my great grandfather seduced her and when human and half demon reproduce, out came my grandfather. The Temptress left my grandfather with my great grandfather, and that's when my great grandfather and Lucifer got into a fight. He argued that my grandfather was a demon, a damnation to the whole world, but my great grandfather was blinded by love. He didn't give my grandfather up to Lucifer. The land now called Helsinki City is where my great grandfather and the temptress met, where he found my grandfather, and where him and Lucifer got into a fight. My grandfather was just a young boy when he stopped eating human food, and started getting sicker."

" My great grandfather was worried, not knowing what to do. Then an old lady came up to him and told him a great secret. She was a demon, but the only way to save his son was to give him blood. My great grandfather was sickened at the idea of his son drinking blood, but when you love someone so much, you do whatever you have to. He killed himself, trusting the old lady to care for him. She gave my grandfather the blood and that's when Lucifer re appeared. He murdered the old lady for disobeying him. His plan was to have my grandfather die and join him in hell. My grandfather knew what was going on, even though he was just seven years old at the time. He grew more feline like, and he grew up. A reason Vampires age so fast. Lucifer saw the power my grandfather possessed and he fled." Jussi closed his eyes breathing in a sigh of relief. "Oh wow, that must've been…hard. Sacrificing yourself, so you son can live." Roxi said sympathetically. Jussi shugged and said, "That's how I was created. That's why we survive on blood. We're half demon. When we die, we go to hell. I always say that's why we named our city Helsinki. A pun against the devil. Saying that one day we were going to Sink Hell, or Hell was going to sink us. So far, hell is winning. My mother, was a good Christian woman, until my father found out. He found out she was human, and he went berserk. Even though he acted like he was ok with her being human, he wasn't. A reason me and my brother can go out in daylight, but he can't." Roxi looked puzzled and he smiled, "Hell, demons, darkness, fire. They can't stand the daylight, since God was the one who made it." Roxi nodded and replied, "So that's why you go out in the sun." He nodded and replied gravely, "At a cost. If I refuse blood I can't go out in daylight. Every three days I have to feed on humans only to have sunlight. I find drinking human blood repulsive, because I'd be playing god. Their life would lay in my hands and I would have the power to kill them. Also, I can only change one human into a vampire. So I usually last off of blood from animals." She frowned and replied," You said you've seen the sun once…what was that supposed to mean?" He looked away and said, "Three days before I become king, I gain the power to turn anyone I choose into a vampire. The rule is, I have to have a companion before I become king.

Three days ago was the last time I've seen the sun. The rest of the time I've been clouded in darkness. I haven't been able to see the sun until today." The old lady cackled, "That means, my dearie, you are his fiancé according to vampire law." Roxi looked at Jussi then at the old lady. "What do you mean fiancé?" Jussi pressed her neck where the two bite marks were slowly fading, "I bit you last night…remember? I used my power to turn you…into one of us." Roxi's lower lip trembled, but she didn't cry or even protest.

8


End file.
